kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
No More Dream
"No More Dream" is a song by BTS. The song was released on June 12, 2013 as their debut title track and the first song in the debut single “2 Cool 4 Skool”. Background In the year leading up to the group's debut as BTS, Big Hit Entertainment opened a blog to the public that shared details of the group's development, as well as a number of pre-debut songs featuring individual group members and units. Beginning in July 2013, the company began releasing image teasers for individual group members and the concept art for "No More Dream".Bangtan Boys release image teasers for Jungkook, Jimin, and JinBangtan Boys release group photo for '2 Cool 4 Skool' Big Hit Entertainment Releases Member Teaser Photos for Upcoming Boy Group On May 21, 2013, Big Hit Entertainment announced that they were officially closing the blog, and replaced the page with an official BTS website that displayed only a countdown timer that ended on May 26, 2013.Bangtan Boys release a mysterious countdown clock A debut trailer was released on the Big Hit Entertainment official YouTube channel on May 26, featuring concept art for the group and a voiceover from the group's leader, RM. This initial video was followed by two teaser trailers for the track "No More Dream", released on June 6 and June 9, with each video highlighting the member lineup for the group and their hip-hop centered concept.BTS Releases 1st MV Trailer for Debut Track “No More Dream”BTS Unleashes 2nd MV Teaser for Fierce Debut Track, “No More Dream" On June 6, a track listing for the group's upcoming single "2 Cool 4 Skool" on the Big Hit official Twitter account, which included "No More Dream" as the fourth track and title track for the album.Bangtan Boys aka BTS come out with '2COOL 4SKOOL' track list Release A music video for “No More Dream” was released on the BTS official YouTube channel on June 11, 2013, preceding the group's official debut showcase. The song was released for purchase as part of the single "2 Cool 4 Skool" on June 12.BTS Blasts Onto Music Scene with “No More Dream” Debut MV The first performance of "No More Dream" took place during their press conference and unofficial debut on Melon Showcase on June 12'','' followed by the group’s official debut performance of the song on Mnet's M! Countdown on June 13.Rookie Hip Hop Idol Group BTS has Debut Stage for “Melon Showcase”BTS (Bangtan Boys) release "No More Dream" MV & album jacket making-of + '2 COOL 4 SKOOL' showcase footage Big Hit Entertainment released a “No More Dream” (Choreography Version) music video on June 16, followed by a “No More Dream” Dance Practice video on June 20.BTS Releases Dance Version Music Video of “No More Dream” A behind-the-scenes video was posted on the official BTS YouTube channel on June 12, showing the making of the original music video for “No More Dream”.BTS Releases Dance Practice Video for “No More Dream” A Japanese version of the song was released on June 4, 2013 as part of the single album "No More Dream (Japanese Ver.)" which included Japanese recordings of "The Rise of Bangtan" and "I Like It".BTS make a strong Japanese debut on the Oricon Daily Chart + F.T. Island, B2ST, and Boyfriend rank in the Top 10 on Weekly Charts The music video for "No More Dream (Japanese Ver.)" was released on the BTS Japan Official Youtube channel on May 25, 2014. Commercial performance “No More Dream” debuted at No. 84 on the Gaon ''Download Chart dated June 9, 2013.Gaon Download Chart June 9-June 15, 2013 BTS made their first entrance on the ''Billboard World Digital Songs chart with “No More Dream” debuting at No. 14 on June 29, and remaining on the chart for three consecutive weeks.Billboard World Digital Songs Chart – June 29, 2013 "No More Dream (Japanese Ver.)" also reached No. 6 on the Japanese Daily Oricon Chart and No. 8 on the Oricon Weekly Single Chart for the week of June 4, 2013.BTS Ranks High on Oricon Weekly Chart with “No More Dream” The album “2 Cool 4 Skool” peaked at No. 5 on the ''Gaon ''Weekly Album Chart for the week of July 21, 2013.Gaon Music Chart 31st 2013 Album Chart One month after its release, the album peaked at No. 10 on the ''Gaon ''Monthy Album Chart for July.Gaon Music Chart July 2013 Album Chart Video links * Music video ** Choreography version * Trailer 1 * Trailer 2 * BTS Concept Trailer * Dance Practice * BANGTANTV Episode: 2 Cool 4 Skool Debut Single Music Video shooting behind-the-scenes * "No More Dream (Japanese Ver.)" music video References Category:Songs Category:BTS Category:2013 songs